Rei Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of XxxHOLiC Rei. Summary The edge that led you to come around and return again... Another visitor has arrived to the store... The Women who are in the edge of their connection, went to Yuuko's sotre following traces. The parishioner of the temple of Domeki Called for her, are they having problems!!? Once that could be anything without having to dissapear, a woman appeared in Yuuko's store. Again she had the dolls in her hands what future is implied!? Plot Watanuki is serving tea to the customer that just arrived at the store closely looking at her. Yuuko welcomes the customer but the girl acts unsure of the reason she is there, Yuuko cut rapidly her speaking and tells her that she is there for "necessity" but the girls is hesitated, Yuuko explains to her that her need drove her to the store. Yuuko asks for the bag she is carrying and demands to know what's inside, the girl tells there's nothing in particular but Yuuko keeps asking what's in it, the girls says there's nothing, but Yuuko points her finger to the insides of the bag, both Watanuki and the girl lean to see and they found looking at phone straps shaped like a rabbit and a cat. Yuuko asks her if she bought the phone straps, the girl is confused but ensure she bought them, Yuuko ask if she bought both but she didn't she was given one, Yuuko asks from who and she says it was from a friend. Yuuko asks her how good is that friend but before she even finished the girl jumps out of her seat and tells that it was from a very dear friend to her, a smirk appears on her face leaving Watanuki wondering and leaving yuuko unsure if it's really a dear friend or not. The customer leaves and Watanuki bring the fact that she never touched the drink, Yuuko remark that is true but she'll comeback because in necessary for her, while saying that Yuko has a strange face that makes Watanuki uncomfortable. Watanuki is at school and has told Himawari the story about the client, Himawari wonders if the girl works, Watanuki says she seem like she did and Himawari sense that something was bothering him about the client. Watanuki says the client looked quiet but when she entered the shop she was sort of confused, appeared to be frustrated and wasn't good at answering Yuuko's questions and points out she only answered with determination one time cutting Yuuko's words. Suddenly Domeki grabs Watanuki's food and tells him to do fish eggs next time but Watanuki quickly cuts his sentence and says he is doing nothing for him. Himawari is surprised that the cutting sentence that they were talking about just happened. Watanuki then is cleaning the store complaining about Domeki not bringing his own food and yuuko is playing with a tread telling him that even though he complains he still makes 3 lunch boxes but quickly say is because he wouldn't have enough for himself, Yuuko smiles and tells Watanuki his instinct is to share with him but he cuts her sentence and tells it's not true. Yuuko makes fun about Watanuki being irritable telling him is calcium deficit. In the middle of their conversation they hear a noise and Yuuko says that the customer can't stop meddling in. Yuuko welcomes the customer, a new customer while watanuki serves tea; the girl is unsure why she is there exactly. Watanuki stares at the girl and is surprised to see that the girl has the same phone straps as the previous customer. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara *Shizuka Doumeki *Himawari Kunogi Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:XxxHOLiC Rei